Once Upon a Miraculous
by inudigifan201
Summary: Tired of losing to a pair of teenagers, Hawkmoth unleashes a curse. With no memory of who they are; Aden and Marry must stand up to the evil king. Can the magical Plagg and Tikki save the day? Will true love prevail? or does Hawkmoth really win? (Not a true crossover... more like an "inspired by".)
1. A land without… magic?

By popular demand, I began writing this fanfic. I hope ya'll like.

It's not really a crossover, but it was inspired by Once Upon A Time (love that show... I need to watch the last season before the new season begins). so I won't be fallowing any specific fairy tale... kinda making up my own. Anyway...

let me tell you who's who in this chapter (in order of appearance). Prince Aden is Adrien. Natasha the nurse is Nathalie. and Marry is Marinette. Plagg, Tikki and Nooroo come back later as themselves.

* * *

Ch, 1. A land without… magic?

Hawkmoth stared down the two teenage super heroes in front of him. Now that he was looking at them up close, Chat Noir… seemed familiar to him. But, that didn't matter. All that mattered was he could take their Miraculous himself instead of having to rely on someone else. His akumas had failed him for the last time.

Ladybug and Chat Noir had fallowed the purified butterfly back to his lair. Why they didn't think of that sooner, neither knew.

All Chat Noir knew was that this creep was in his house and needed to leave immediately. He couldn't believe his father just… let this jerk be here. But that didn't matter. All that mattered was protecting his Lady. And, not letting her know that they were in his house. Sure, he loved her and wanted her to know who he was under the mask, but right now was not the time. Not while they were staring down their arch nemesis.

Ladybug couldn't understand why Hawkmoth's lair was in the Agreste's attic. She didn't let her confusion show, however. There was a time and place to be confused and now was not that time. There was something else that bugged her though. She and Chat hadn't ran into Adrien or Mr. Agreste. She wondered if they were even home. Now that she thought about it, she had never seen Adrien and Chat in the same place at the same time. Could Adrien be? No! He couldn't! Adrien and Chat were two completely different boys. Sure, both had green eyes and blonde hair, but that is where their similarities ended. Although… No! She couldn't think about that right now.

Hawkmoth scowled. "So, we meet face to face at last."

Chat became confused. "Father?" He breathed.

Hawkmoth and Ladybug were both shocked to say the least.

Hawkmoth's scowl faded and turned into utter confusion. "Adrien?!"

Ladybug's jaw dropped.

Chat scowled and crossed his arms. "Father."

Hawkmoth matched his son's expression. "Adrien."

Ladybug looked the two over in disbelief. Alya was right! But how? Why? Why was Mr. Agreste, Paris's most famous fashion designer, Hawkmoth? How is Adrien and Chat the same person? It just didn't make any sense! Not that she was complaining. It meant her crush liked her back.

Hawkmoth scowled at her. "And who is she?" he looked back at his son.

Chat shrugged. "She's Ladybug. That's all you need to know." He began to scowl again. "And we're going to stop you from akumatizing anymore people."

Wait! Was Chat being serious? She couldn't believe her ears. He was never serious! Even in the most dire of situations he still managed to crank out a pun or a joke of some kind. But, since entering Hawkmoth's lair, he had been dead silent on the bad jokes front. Her heart sank. She didn't know how to feel about all of this.

The butterflies that had been fluttering about suddenly swarmed her.

"MY Lady!" Chat called out.

She swatted at them trying to get them to not get in her eyes, but two managed to get past her arms and steal her earrings.

Tikki flew out and Ladybug de-transformed back into Marinette as the remaining butterflies fluttered away from her.

Hawkmoth smiled as the two butterflies handed him the earrings.

Chat ran to her. "Are you ok?" His cat ears drooped.

She blushed. "Uh… ya, I'm ok… for the most part." She had never seen this side to him. His serious angry side. It sent chills down her spine… she kinda liked it.

He nodded and turned back to his father. "Stealing a girl's jewelry…" He grabbed his baton. "That's rude Father!"

Hawkmoth smiled evilly as he grabbed his cane and held it like a sword. "What's rude is that attitude you're giving me."

Chat lunged at him using his staff as a sword. The two clashed.

Tikki flew back to Marinette once she regained her bearings.

Marinette gasped. "Tikki! You didn't disappear!"

Tikki smiled at her. "Last time when you took off your Miraculous you didn't want to be Ladybug. You have to want me gone for me to disappear." She explained.

Marinette shrugged. "I guess that makes sense." She then looked back at the battle before her and bit her bottom lip. She felt so helpless.

The pointed end of Hawkmoth's cane grazed Chat's left arm and tore the leather. He began to bleed, but he only growled and continued to fight back. Hawkmoth then kicked his son in the stomach sending him flying across the room causing his ring to fly off.

"That's smarts." Adrien picked himself up off the floor.

Hawkmoth smiled as he started walking to the black cat ring.

Plagg came out from nowhere and bit him on the hand as he reached down for the ring.

Hawkmoth waved furiously to get the cat Kwami off his hand. "Why you little!"

While he was distracted, Tikki flew over and grabbed the butterfly miraculous off his suit. "I'll take that!" she smiled as Nooroo flew out of it.

"Fly away Tikki!" Plagg called out with a mouthful of hand.

Mr. Agreste gritted his teeth. "I will not be defeated by my own son, some girl, and their Kwami!" He finally sent Plagg flying. With his non bloody hand he reached into his designer suit and pulled out a vile. He then dropped the vile and it broke.

Green smoke filled the room.

"Marinette!" Adrien ran to her and held her like his life depended on it.

"Adrien?" She breathed and blushed.

"Master! You didn't!" Nooroo cried.

Adrien, still holding Marinette close to him, looked back at his father. "What's going on Father?"

Mr. Agreste smiled wide. "Simple, I win."

The room started to fall apart around them and was sucked into a black hole that formed on the ceiling.

"Marinette." Adrien held her closer. "I want you to know something." He smiled at her. "I love you."

She blushed, but before she could say a word everything went black.

Adrien opened his eyes and sat straight up in a very ornate bed. His breathing was heavy, like he had a nightmare.

"Your highness?" A woman dressed in a black dress walked up to him and felt his forehead. "Are you alright?" she asked.

He took a deep breath and calmed himself down. "Natasha, I had that dream again."

Natasha, the woman in the black dress, smiled at him. "It was just a dream your highness. Now Prince Aden, I suggest you get up and seize the day."

He smiled at her. "Yes mam." He then blushed as he looked himself over and noticed something. "Natasha… can you please leave the room? I went to bed without pants again."

Her eye twitched. "You do realize I changed quite a few of your diapers when you were a baby." She left the room anyway.

"You're the best Natasha!" He smiled awkwardly.

Marinette fell out of a simple bed. She grumbled as she scratched the back of her head.

"Marry? Are you alright up there?" her mother called from the bakery below.

"Yeah Mama, I'm fine." She stood up and dusted her large white night gown off.

"Well, hurry down. The bakery is getting a bit crowed and your father and I need a hand." Her mother called back.

"Be down in a minute." She called back and quickly got dressed behind a screen.

She was soon ready to start her day in her little village.


	2. Magical Kwami

_**read the author's notes!**_

By popular demand, I began writing this fanfic. I hope ya'll like.

It's not really a crossover, but it was inspired by Once Upon A Time (love that show... I need to watch the last season before the new season begins). so I won't be fallowing any specific fairy tale... kinda making up my own. _**I only labeled it as a crossover because the premise is a reverse OUAT while the characters are ML.**_

Anyway...

let me tell you who's who in this chapter (in order of appearance). Prince Aden is Adrien. Natasha the nurse is Nathalie. and Marry is Marinette. Plagg, Tikki and Nooroo come back later as themselves.

this chapter is a tad short, but it's set up for the overall plot of the entire story... so... it's very important. also, remember this chapter... it might come back up later on down the road. just saying.

* * *

Ch, 2. Magical Kwami

Plagg groaned as he rubbed his head. He hadn't regained his vision yet, but the awful taste of Mr. Agreste's hand was still fresh in his mouth. He didn't think there was enough cheese in the world to get that taste out. Did that man even wash his hands?

Biting evil billionaires aside, his hair through his fingers just felt right. Wait?! Fingers?! Hair?! He blinked a few more times to get focus back in his eyes as he held his hand in front of his face.

He gasped when his eyes fell on his new feature. He wiggled his fingers just to make sure they were his. He felt them move and the rush of air that came with it. He held up his other hand. He wiggled those fingers too.

He then felt his head and face. Hair! Skin! Where was his fur?! He then felt for his ears… he couldn't find them. His hand traveled lower. Human ears?

He then looked himself over. He was human! How did he become human? No, this was not going to fly! He then stood up. His new human legs wobbled a bit before he actually caught his balance. Not having his whiskers was going to be a pain. He could already tell.

"Put some clothes on!" He heard Tikki yell as some fabric came flying at him.

He did as he was told and looked around for her. He was in a forest of some kind. His eyes finally fell on a human woman with long red hair with black highlights. Her eyes were the same shade of sky blue as Tikki's. Her face was beet red from embarrassment. The rest of her visible skin was a pale-ish color; it worked on her. Although, the dress she was wearing didn't do her justice. It was simple. Light brown top and skirt with a white apron.

He smiled at her. "Tikki? Is that you?"

"Hi Plagg." She smiled back, her blush unfading.

"So… we're human now?" He put his hand on his waist.

She looked him over. He had jet black hair and a Cheshire smile. His skin was a mocha color. His eyes were the same. His ears pointed at the end just a little bit. His tail was missing. She had tossed a cream flowy shirt at him and a pair of brown pants. Although, something shiny caught her eye.

"Plagg?" She tilted her head. "What's that on your hand?"

He smiled wide as he held up his hand to show her the ring. "You've always known how much of a sneaky kitty I can be."

She smiled as she tucked a lock of her long hair behind her ear to show him the earrings. "I guess you're rubbing off on me."

They both laughed for a moment.

He caught his breath and then looked around again. "Hey, where's Nooroo? Wasn't he with you?"

Her smile faded. "I'm afraid I don't know."

He walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. She closed her eyes and buried her face in his chest.

"We'll find him and the kids." He ran his fingers through her hair. He was starting to enjoy having fingers. Her hair smelled of roses. He chuckled a little. "I guess we need human names for the time being."

He felt her smile.

"I'll be Phil and you could be Trinity." He smiled wide, proud of the names he came up with on the fly.

She giggled a little. "I don't think so. How about we just keep our original names?"

He shrugged. "Whatever makes you happy. Although, Trinity fits you so well."

She looked him in the eye with a condescending smirk. "How so?"

He blushed. "It's pretty… like you."

She rolled her eyes and pushed him away. She had always known about his little crush on her, but she never really felt like them being in a relationship would work out. They were constantly being pulled apart when they changed holders. It was for the best that they didn't get involved with one other.

"Come on. Let's find Nooroo and the kids." She walked away from him.

He shrugged and fallowed her.

Neither were wearing shoes and both wished they were.


	3. A prince's life

_**read the author's notes!**_

By popular demand, I began writing this fanfic. I hope ya'll like.

It's not really a crossover, but it was inspired by Once Upon A Time (love that show... I need to watch the last season before the new season begins). so I won't be fallowing any specific fairy tale... kinda making up my own. _**I only labeled it as a crossover because the premise is a reverse OUAT while the characters are ML.**_

Anyway...

let me tell you who's who (in order of appearance). Prince Aden is Adrien. Natasha the nurse is Nathalie. Marry is Marinette. Dardanus is the principal. Antonino is Nino. Plagg, Tikki and Nooroo are themselves, but human.

story time: I'm borrowing my dad's laptop because my main computer is dying... dad's laptop has given me the blue screen of death more than any other computer I have ever used. I don't know what's wrong with it, but it lost half of this chapter so I had to rewrite it. granted, this is not what I originally had, that's lost forever, but hopefully, this is still good. sorry it's so short.

* * *

Ch, 3. A prince's life

"Another poem your Majesty?" A gruff and large man snatched a parchment from under Prince Aden's quill. "Might I ask who is your muse?"

Aden shrugged and sighed. "An angel I have yet to meet." He smiled dreamily. "I see her in my dreams. A fair maiden with eyes of blue as the sky. Hair as dark as night. And a smile that could put the sun to shame. My angel." He sighed dreamily. "Do you think we could meet? Does she dream of me? What is she like? Where is she from? What are her hobbies? Can she read? Would she love me the way I love her? Oh to only know her name. I bet it is the most heavenly of names."

The man rolled his eyes. "Sire. Now is not the time to be day dreaming about maidens. Now is the time for science."

Aden frowned. "But I cannot get her out of my mind Dardanus, have pity on your poor pathetic love sick prince."

Dardanus, the tutor, rolled his eyes. "Fine. You are done for today Sire."

Aden smiled as he stood up. He then ran to the stable and to the stall that held his horse. It was a black beauty that had a white diamond on its snout, a black mane and tail, and white around the hooves. He stroked the beast's snout and smiled. "Wanna go for a ride?"

"Antonino!" He called out the window to a darker skinned squire in the courtyard. "Ride with me!"

The squire looked up at him and shook his head as he smiled and sighed.

The horses' hooves thundered down the trail in the woods as the boys raced. They soon reached a hill that overlooked a village.

Antonino turned to his prince. "I take it we're looking for the maiden again?"

Aden smiled wide and nodded.

Antonino sighed. "Sire, what if she is just a figment of your over active imagination? You have no clue if she even exists. We've been looking for her for almost a month now."

Aden rolled his eyes. "She's real! I can feel it. I just need to find her. If she is not real, then how do I see her so clearly in my dreams? Perhaps we knew each other in a past life? Or maybe my dreams are predicting the future. At any rate, she is the one for me and I must find her."

Antonino rolled his eyes, shrugged, and sighed. "Very well sire."

Marry sat on a barrel with some paper in her lap and a piece of charcoal in her hand. She was sketching a boy with a mask and cat ears.

A darker skinned maiden with long brown hair with blonde highlights looked over her shoulder. "Oooo! Marry! Who's that? He's cute."

Marry blushed. "Anita! You scared me!"

Anita giggled. "Sorry. So, who are you drawing?"

Marry showed her the sketch. "Just a guy I keep seeing in my dreams. He's cuter without the mask, but he wears it more often than not in my dreams." She explained. "I don't know why, but I feel a connection to him. Like he and I used to know each other or something. I can't quite put my finger on it, but I feel he's important."


End file.
